Burnt Fingers
by VibeSpiders
Summary: Lance and Keith gets stuck in another dimension where the Galra & Altea people are extinct from a war 10,000 years ago with Voltron along with it. Lance and Keith will meet some interesting people and some they had known for a long period of time. Whatever it is it is going to be a fun adventure. Notes: I will not listen to public criticism, private message me pls
1. Chapter 1-New Home, New Beginings

Hi there, you must be wondering why are you reading this boring and introduction is crappy. Here the point, I am not a good writer and I do not listen to public criticism. If there are any messages, private message me about it. Other than that I will not change it.

This an AU where Lance and Keith found themselves in a universe where the Galra and the Altean people are destroy all together with Voltron along with it. Lance and Keith got trapped in this dimension after they defeated Zarkon and his people.

They both settle in their new home but something is different about this dimension. There are this version of Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and including themselves where the Kerberos mission was a success. (Shiro and his crew did not got caught by the Galra because they're extinct. Pidge never have to save her family. Lance, Keith and Hunk stayed in their three some because Keith never got kick out from the Garrison.)

If you are asking me. This is a BL fanfiction.

* * *

"Lance, do you want to get those boxes for me?" Keith said as he took out photographs pressed from a book. Keith heard nothing from him, "hey! Lance!" Keith went into the kitchen to see Lance smelling lemon pie on the cooling rack.

"Yum, this smells so good," Lance has his eye closed and felt the steam on his face dripping as it condensation, "hey Keith doing you want...where did he go?"

Keith back away from the kitchen beside the doorframe without making a sound. He covered his mouth and he blushed because Keith thought Lance was hot smelling that pie.

"There you are! Found you!" Lance lunge into Keith's lips and surpised Keith.

Keith's face started to flushed with emotions. As Lance was going for another kiss, Keith covered Lance's mouth with his hand and weeped a bit.

"Hey!" Lance said, "it's over! We did it! All of us! So don't you worry about saving the world right now. We are in a world where that never happened. Zarkon never existed, so we have to happy in this world!"

"Yeah I know that," Keith said, "but what will happen if we meet our other selves?"

"We would just say hello and become friends with them," Lance smirked as pressed Keith's cheeks, "look at you now! You just like me when I was younger!"

"It is alright!"

"Do want to go to bed?" Keith said, "with...with me?"

"Sure I do!" Lance said, "thanks for asking me!"

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2-a meeting with the other Lance

"Thanks nurse!" Lance said, "I am very appreciate of your kindness of taking care of my boyfriend!"

"No problems," she said, "I just need for you sign some paperwork for Keith Kogane!"

"Oh yeah sure," Lance took off his brown jacket and placed on the desk and took out wrote on the papers with the pen from the nurse, "yeah my boyfriend has been through a lot lately, so we are just taking a break from the Garrison for a while after what happened a few months ago."

"Well if everything is okay since we took care of him."

"Then when he is going to wake up soon?"

The nurse was surprised about the same questions every single day, "time will tell if his conditions are doing well but so far but he is..."

Lance remember when he was in the room with Keith laying down on the bed with a tube in his mouth. He was nothing he could do other than working a bit more for the Garrison. He knows that the Garrison would someday take away Keith's benefits. Lance knows he need to do something to save Keith's life.

"Oh man," Lance said as he saw a juice stain on his blue shirt, "my good shirt is all dirty. I better go and change my clothes. I'll be back to see Keith again before dinner, okay!?"

"Yep see you later!"

* * *

Keith was able to go outside to the park today without Lance because Lance is trying to find at job at the time. Keith held his jacket on his back and walked to the vendor machine to get ice cold coffee. He sat down on the bench beside him and crack open his drink and jugged down his coffee, "hmm, it is still bitter. Man it is so hot out here right now. I wonder if Lance is done with his interview already."

Lance went into the park and saw Keith drinking coffee on the bench, "Keith? Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be in bed already?" Lance looked at Keith's wrist and saw there was no medical tag on him. He was worried the Keith left the hospital without telling him. Without any moment Lance ran up to Keith and said, "Keith!"

"Eh? Lance?" Keith knew it wasn't his Lance because of the white zipper hooddie with blue lines on the top of his arms, cuffs, and hood, but the only thing missing was the Blue Lion patch on his jacket. Lance stare at him with an awkward face.

"Wait, you aren't my Keith? Are you?" Lance said.

Keith blushed on nodded, "yes, I am not!"

"I knew it!"

"How?"

"You don't have those burnt marks on your hands like my Keith..." Lance said.

"Stop making that face!" Keith said.

"What face?" Lance smiles at him.

"That face! Stop that!"

"So, you're another version of Keith from another dimension?" Lance said, "I heard about dimensions but this one is a bit different. Who are you? Exactly?"

"Would you mind giving be a tour of this place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge," Keith said, "what they are up to in this dimension?"

"Shiro? You mean Takashi Shirogane? The legendary pilot?" Lance said as Keith nodded, "well he is in the Garrison and training new pilots to fly."

"The Kerberos Mission that he was in," Keith said, "did he caught by aliens?"

"What is crazy talk Keith. Aliens don't exist!" Lance said, "Hunk is still back with the Garrison to be a engineer. Repairing ships that is all...Pidge don't really know because I didn't meet she or he. Other than me, I just becoming a cargo pilot. You, umm..."

"Sorry, if I brought touchy subject in this."

"No! It is alright!" Lance said as he patted Keith shoulder, "just seeing your face again give me hope that one day my Keith will come back to me."

"Oh how is?"

"He's on life-support now since a month ago," Lance said, "something happen to him and now he is fighting for his life right now and I want to be there ever second with him but I can't because I have keep working for my benefits for working for the Garrison."

"So I guess they didn't took Shiro away from this planet," Keith said, "in my world, it been a long time since it happened but when Shiro was in the Kerberos Mission. This whole this started because of him and his crew getting caught by the race call the Galra. As for me, I got kick out the Garrison because of my irrational behaviour. My Lance went from being a cargo pilot to fighter."

"A lot has changed in your world," Lance said, "I think this world is boring sometimes. Did you went in space?"

"Yes I went to space. What are taking about how did you think I've got here!"

"So then what happened?"

"Well, I had this feeling or some sort of energy just calling me and decided to researched and a year that happened that is when Shiro came back to earth without his crew members. I got him free with the help of friends!"

"So that is when you go in space?"

"Yep!"

"No fair!" Lance said, "I've never went to space in my life. Also did you meet actually met aliens!"

"Yep!"

"Oh come on!" Lance said, "I wanted to do all those things man. However, the main reason that I wanted to see outside this world is because it is for Keith. He told me that we dream that one day we'll get out of this world and travel all over the universe. That is my promise to Keith."

"So, you want to see space?" Keith said.

"More than anything!" Lance said.

"Okay," Keith said, "once your Keith wakes up why don't we all fly together in my Lion!"

"Your what?" Lance was clueless about what Keith was talking about and he decided to accept his crazy ideas, "fine then! Promise me that we all go out and see space."

"Also convince my friends in this dimension to come up in space with my Lance and I," Keith said.

"Why?"

"Because I know that is going to be hard to convince Pidge and Shiro come with me but try to do it for me like once, please!" Keith gave a smile to Lance.

"Okay, yeah I'll do it," Lance smiles again.

Keith pulled up Lance's hood and covered his head, "stop smiling like that!"

"Hey! I am not doing it on purpose!"

 **End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3- The awakening

Keith got up with the other Lance with his hood on and started talking with each other about their ideas of what they want to eat together. Until felt a warm presence brushing against his shoulder, Keith could feel the breathing and a familiar smell of lemon pie that Lance and he ate together yesterday, "hey Keith! Who the fuck is that?"

"Gah!" Keith turned and saw it was his Lance looking him in the eye, "Lance what are you doing here!"

"Do mind that!" Lance looked up and said the other Lance taking off his hood. They look each other for a moment and they back away from each other in disturbance, "is that me!"

"I thought that I was going to handle it a better than expected," the other Lance said, "this is like looking yourself in the mirror for once. So it is true, I am not dreaming at all!"

Lance got up took up his hand, "hey need help!"

"No need," the other Lance quickly get up on his feet, "lets go and get some food at the moment! I'm hungry right now!"

"Huh?" Lance said wrapping his arm to Keith's shoulder, "I don't mind it other me! But one of us have to wear the hood!"

"Fine!" Other Lance said, "I'll wear the hood when we're eating together at Denny's for some nachos and other hot plates that are on the menu."

"Denny's Lance?" Keith looks at Lance still has his arm on his shoulder, "if he's paying it! I am satisfied!"

"You really do sound like me!"

Lance, Keith, and other Lance were about to restaurant when other Lance asked, "if you guys came from another dimension, then you must have ships with you like..."

"We got two lions!" Lance quickly said.

"Wait what!?"

"We got two lions," Lance said it again, "you can see them after eating at Denny's"

* * *

"Here you are your orders of deluxe nachos, ice tea, coke, and orange juice," the waiter said, "is there anything else that you to have?"

"Nah that is fine!" other Lance said, "we'll call on once we want dessert or milkshakes and fries!"

"Okay!" he said, "just call when you need to."

The other Lance looks at the sport screen to people playing football from across the bar table as he ate the nachos with his otherworldly friends, "hey! I can't wait till the Winter Olympics next year! It is going to be great this year again!"

"You guys still have the Olympics?" Lance said, "they took it out went I was a kid!"

"You don't have the olympics anymore?" the other Lance said, "I guess that makes sense about your world. This world is relatively peaceful since the last two hundred years ago. No wars but lot of disagreement and agreements in their world meetings."

"So they never have..." Keith got his mouth covered by the other Lance, "lets just say the war doesn't exist okay! We don't want people to crazy! Only the Garrison know what is up and they will want to keep that a secret!"

"Your hands are gross!"

"So what!"

"Hey you!" a tall beefy man came up to the group of three.

"Yes?" other Lance said.

"Are you part of the Garrison?" he said to other Lance.

"Yes?"

Keith sees something shining from his pocket, "put your hood up Lance!" and he blocked an attack from a fork beside him as the man slice him with a knife, "why that hell would you attack my friend!"

"All people from the Garrison are my enemy!" he said, "they took my father away for no reason!"

"You should not attack the innocent when they didn't do anything!" Keith quickly kicks the man's knees and was able to take him down in one punch in the face as blood from his nose splatter all over the three of them, "Help me someone do you have any rope or something to tie him down!"

"I think we'll do the rest!"

"The Garrison?"

"Keith what should we do!" Lance said, "if you are here, they did you got out of the hospital!"

"Hold on! I think I know a way out!" other Lance said as the Garrison group came in through the doors, "on my mark, 3, 2..."

"Someone has been naughty around here and has to be someone against the Garrison!" the main Garrison said.

"One!" as the other Lance put on fake invisible barriers to not see them, "I turned off the camera once we came to the restaurant to ensure that I wasn't here...also, I gave that guy a depressant a few seconds ago. By the time he is questioned, he will forgotten about my face so I won't get caught. Even the whole restaurant by now because I rigged the place before I came in there. The Garrison doesn't even know I'm here!"

"Why? The Garrison in home are only for space travel?!"

All three went in the car that other Lance broke in and jumpstart the car, "seat beats on now!" as the three drove outskirts to the city. The three were silent as they drove on the highway. Lance and Keith sat in the backseat sleeping with each other. The other Lance turn the head mirror to them sleeping together quietly as the go through the desert like rocks. Driving to where they would take them far away.

* * *

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

"uh...where?" Keith lying in the medical bed with a tube in his mouth, "am I?"

Keith saw the nurse beside him as he scream out from help.

"Oh my god!" the nurse came in to the room seeing the panicked Keith lying on the bed, "hold on one more second! This is a miracle!"

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4-the change

"So, it would seem that Lance isn't here to celebrate your awakening!" Shiro said as Keith nodded as he drank his water, "it is a shame that we can even a hold of him at all you know especially what you been through...Do you want to see you shack again?"

"Yes I do!"

"Then it is no problem right?" Shiro said as he left Keith's room, "anyways, we are all good friends anyways..."

"Yeah I know!"

"See you later," Shiro said, "maybe tomorrow I could bring you to your shack anyways!"

Keith looks at the wires on his body that kept him alive all this time, "where are you Lance?"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you just now!" Shiro burst back into Keith's room.

"What is that?"

"What I heard from the Garrison just now was that Lance left the Garrison when you were in the hospital."

"Why did he left?"

"What I've heard is that Lance was getting tried of being a cargo pilot all the time," Shiro placed a photograph of Keith, Lance, and Hunk together in a photo when they got themselves in a team. Keith saw the Lance's mullet hair in the photograph and it was same hairstyle as his because Lance wanted Keith to like him a bit more, "here! I'll leave this here until I do the papers to sign out the hospital. Anyways, do worry about Lance at the time. He has to do things on his own okay! I'll be back for you tomorrow!"

Suddenly, Keith was all left alone in his room, and no one was there to greeted him except for the nurses giving out food. Keith can feel the sunlight, the birds chirping, and the wind blowing through his window. It was relaxing for him until he saw a note on the wilted flowers. Keith reaches on his hand to grab the note and tip over the flower vase that didn't had any water in it. Keith saw the note that was address to him for some reason, but he recognized the handwriting that was Lance's.

He reads to himself,

"Keith, this must be hard for me to tell you that how much I feel about you. I'm leaving. I'm leaving the Garrison for good like you promised yourself that you want to do for the rest of your life. Now I think it is my turn to leave the Garrison. You wanted to go to space, right? That was your dream! Now it is mine dream as well to make your dream come true. It doesn't mean I've left you but is what I want to do. I want to make my first step in my life. No one controls me but myself.

I love you Keith no matter what!

But I can't continue on with the Garrison. I want to continue my own way.

Meet new people.

Travel around the world.

The way that I want to.

When I see you again, I know that I'll be a different person.

But you will always be my number one lover.1

 **Your Boyfriend, Lance McClain**

Keith drops the letter on his side, "Lance! Why!?"

* * *

"Uh guys!?" the other Lance called about to the boys in the back. To see two giant lions in front of the car. The was astonished to see something that was out of the ordinary in his lifetime.

"What!?" Keith began to panic and quickly beside the driver seat headrest to see the other Lance freaking out.

"THOSE!" other Lance pointed to the robotic lions.

"The Lions!" Keith said, "they found us even though we left our house?"

"Guys, I don't understand what the actually fuck is going on!"

"That is what I been telling you Lance square!" Keith said, "we have lions that are with us but there are not from this dimension. But how did you know about...Wait a minute Zarkon doesn't exist anymore," Keith can sense nothing of the other existing Voltron pieces. Keith looked around the terrain and it was the same place where they found Lance's Blue Lion. Keith can here his lion giving information about this dimension.

"Uh Keith you okay!" both Lances said to him.

"This dimension doesn't have Voltron in it!"

"What!?" the other Lance said, "what's Voltron!?"

"It is a super weapon that can either destroy the universe or save it. This is two parts out of five pieces of Voltron that we have with us," Keith said, "what I've heard from my lion that it does sense any other parallel lions here. So my lion had a hunch that Voltron itself died along with the Galra and the Altea people. That is why Shiro hasn't been captured by the Galra at the Kerberos Mission because they didn't exist. Then that is true, Pidge hasn't came to the Garrison to find her family."

"Who's Pidge?"

"Her actual name is Katie Holt," Keith said, "her father, Sam Holt and brother, Matthew Holt came up with Shiro because he is the pilot of the Kerberos Mission," Keith said, "if we met her in this dimension. She would have the same sassy attitude but she probably decided of not becoming part of the Garrison because she has need to be with them. We need to find her because she is the only way for us to get back in our own dimension!"

"If that is the plan," Lance said, "how are we able to find her when her father is a top ranking Garrison officer!"

"We just have to see what we can do for the time being!"

"Hey Lance square!" Keith said, "do you mind taking you with us on our Lions back to our house?"

"Okay, I am fine with that!"

"Good," Keith said, "Lance square is riding with me okay! I don't think he feels comfortable to have a doppelgänger sitting behind you!"

"Okay then Keith," Lance said, "I'll see you back the house!"

"Yeah!" Keith said, "see you too!" Keith looks at the other Lance and smiles at him, "are you ready to ride him!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Keith sat in his chair and starting to powering up the lion.

"Whoa!" other Lance said looking around the cockpit, "this is like a whole new world! However, it all feels like the same thing as I was flying a plane!"

"Don't touch that Lance!" Keith said, "this lion was hard to master then you actually think!"

"Okay..."

"Are you ready!"

"No, not real...ly!" Keith lunges forwards as the Lion rapidly runs forward.

"Hey Lance!"

"Yeah!" Lance's face appear on the intercom.

"How!?"

"I said don't touch anything!"

* * *

As Keith arrives back at their home back in seconds without breaking a sweat, he see Lance waiting in front of the house waiting for him. Keith stops his lion only to noticed that the other Lance was holding onto his hair, "you can let go now!"

"That was amazing!" other Lance, "way you go..."

 ***input bad sound effects into other Lance's mouth***

The lion slowly opens his mouth and put its chin on the ground, "come on! Let's go!"

"Where are we?" other Lance said.

"At our hideout!"

"Yeah this is one thing to do that want to ask!" other Lance said.

"Yeah?"

"I want one of you guys to cut my mullet for me!"

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5- It hurts now

"I want to cut my hair!" other Lance said.

"Why you want to do that!?" Keith and Lance said.

"I want to change my life!" other Lance said, "I want to be someone different from what am I now. So can you please do it for me!"

"Okay fine we'll do for you," Keith said, "Lance, you know how to cut hair, right?"

"Just because my parents owns a barbershop doesn't mean anything!"

"Your parents are..." other Lance said as he stared laughing, "my parents own a bakery store!"

"Hey, this is an alternative future of mine doesn't mean anything!"

"No sorry about that," other Lance, "but I want your hair cut Lance!"

"What?" Lance said, "we have to dye your hair to look different that is for sure!"

* * *

"Hey Keith," other Lance came with blue streaks in his hair, "do you like my style?"

Keith didn't say anything and looked very angry at the Lances. Got out of his seat on the couch and went to the nearby drawers and took out a black permanent marker and pop off the top and paint on the words on his Lance, "MINE" and on the other Lance, "NOT MINE"

"There I would say that is a complete success!" Keith sassing the crap out of the Lances.

"Hey!" they both said.

"It will go away if you wash face a lot of times," Keith said, "tomorrow we have to make a plan of how we are getting back to our dimension."

As the night falls, Keith and Lance sees the other Lance fell asleep in the nearby rooms. Keith was drinking lemon iced tea and saw Lance lying down on the couch about to fall asleep. Keith put his drink down and walks up to Lance with his slowly closing and opening from one side to the other. Keith bends down to Lance and tilted his head. With his warm hands, Keith touches the back of Lance's head and pressed his lips onto Lance's lips, "I love you!"

Lance suddenly took out his arm to Keith's back and pushed him forward toward the couch. Lance turned over to the backside of the couch for Keith to sleep on. Without any hesitations, Keith lies down with Lance in the most comfortable position, which is Keith kiss Lance on the back of his neck.

After a few hours of sleep, Lance got up and saw Keith showing his sleeping face to him. Lance smiles as he brush pair of hair up to his ear with his hand. He bends down and gave him a kiss on the neck, "I love you Keith!"

* * *

"Lance!" Keith laying on the ground looking up and stared at Lance's yellow glowing eyes, "Lance it is me! What is wrong with you!"

Lance didn't say anything and pointing his rifle at Keith. Lance look soulless but tears were flowing from his eyes, "Keith..."

"Yes what is it," Keith got up and slowly took of Lance's helmet to see him being manipulated by something. Lance's mouth was open with spit drooling down. With his warm hands, Keith placed his hands on Lance's cheek, "I'm here to help you!"

"Please just kill me!" Lance's finger was shaking on the trigger on Keith's torso.

Keith closes his eyes and took out his bayard. He breaths in, "as you wish," and released it by Lance's shoulder. However at the same time, Lance shot Keith with his bayard.

* * *

Lance suddenly got his mind back with a slight pain in his shoulder and could feel his blood pouring out of his body rapidly. He sees Keith putting pressure on his side. Lance slowly got up and sat down next to Keith, "hey! You alright!?"

"Yeah, I am!" Keith said, "you sort of grazed me this time unlike the last times. This time is like a knife cut."

Lance uncomfortably laughs, "you know better than me!"

"It hurts, doesn't Lance!"

"Yeah!" Lance says as he looked up to the stars with blood dribble down from his mouth, "it, hurts now!"

 **End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6- how to flirt with girls

"We have to find a way to get this version Pidge to make a portal for us to get back!" Keith said to the Lances, "she is not going to believe us once we tell our story?"

"But she will believes that there are two Lances in this world right now!" the Lances said at the same time.

"That is true! We know Pidge well that it is going to hard to convince her. She is not that type of girl," Keith put his hand on his chin and thought about the best way, "especially her family as well. The only person she trusted is Shiro. Shiro is our only way for Pidge to be seprarted and help! Hunk well be fine as well because he will whatever he can. But Shiro..."

"Is our best way to be on our team first!" Lance said, "awesome!"

"There is only thing that I forgot to mention!" other Lance said, "Shiro knows that I've left the Garrison in a letter in secret! Right now he maybe finding me by now!"

"Okay we have to find a place where Shiro can find us!"

"It is the mall where my Keith and I go to get food," other Lance said.

"Okay, we got our target," Keith said, "once we are there we have to make a plan that we are all hanging out. In disguses of course, and lure Shiro out!"

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Lance said while wearing makeup, long wavy brown wig, a flower patterned dress, a pair of sunglasses, and a white hat. Lance looks identical to a girl looks like.

"Yes it will!" Keith only wearing aviator sunglasses, tied up his hair, and wore his causal clothes without his jacket of a navy blue shirt, black pants, boots, and fanny packs on his belt, "this version of Lance is going to interview us about what we are in the food court as we eat some korean food."

"I think it is a good plan!" other Lance said as he smiles at Lance, "although, I not the one wearing the dress right now!"

"Fuck you me!"

"Okay stop fighting you two!" Keith said as he said down on the table. Keith took Lance's hand like a princess as he sat down, "okay pretend to..."

"Lance!" Shiro said as other Lance looked up and saw Shiro in an addias shirt and shoes, wore a black jacket and pants, "Keith was looking for you! Where have you been! Who are these guys?" Shiro looked across to the couple and the man looks identical to this dimension of Keith, "what is going on!? Who is this guy!?"

"Well at least it didn't took longer than expected for Shiro to find us!" Keith said to Shiro as he took off his shades to let him see his eyes.

"Keith what are you doing here!" Shiro fainted into other Lance' arms.

"Great! How are we able to get back home with this guy."

"Jumpstart another car as we get him out of the mall secretly so we can make it to the lions."

"Yeah sure!"

"How about the people in this mall?"

"Oh rigged this mall too with the people and the cameras a long time ago. It will start by now!"

"How long?"

"About thirty minutes!"

"Good that gives us a lot of time to get out here!"

* * *

Shiro started to awake up and felt dizzy and tried to remember what happen.

"Shiro are you okay?" other Lance said to Shiro.

"I might be losing my mind Lance!" Shiro got up and saw another Lance piloting the lion, "there's two of you!?"

"Well finally he got up!" Lance said while piloting the lion, "We're almost to our hide out!"

"What! What is this place!" Shiro got up and ran towards Lance and looked out the window, "whoa! This is so cool!"

"Heh! Shiro is acting like a seventeen year old?" other Lance said to him.

"Well that is Shiro for you, other me!" Lance turned to his other self, "Shiro in my dimension is like that as well. Also having a metal arm as well!"

"Wait a moment!" other Lance said, "your Shiro has a metal arm!?" The three stayed silent for a moment until the other Lance spoke again, "that is so awesome!"

"Okay, enough with that!" Shiro said, "where are you taking me anyways?"

"It is a secret!"

* * *

"Hey, Shiro," Keith said, "I am sorry about this but I need your help to get back home to my dimension with my Lance." Shiro was in shock. He didn't say a word to Keith since that first met each other, "so is there anyway you can help us?"

"Yeah sure!" Shiro said, "I can help!"

"Thanks," Keith said, "in order to get back home. The way we got here was our lions..."

"Is that lions that important to you guys?" Shiro asked.

"It is more for us to get around in space very fast in like seconds without a wormhole," he said, "our brains now have the capacity or the connection with our lions. With that in mind, we have to find a place where this universe is at its weakest so we can punch through."

"That actually sound hard to do...a kind of place somewhere is the weak point..."

"Is there something wrong Shiro?" other Lance said.

"Ah!" Shiro did a gester with his hands, "I got it! I know that the Garrison is building like a wormhole in their base. Maybe that is the weakest part of the universe!"

"Yeah but how we know they are meeting up with the other us, Shiro?" other Lance asked.

"With our connection now with the Lions," Keith said, "I think we can manage to get back on the ship with the others!"

"Great!" Lance said, "we just need to get Hunk and Pidge!"

"Who's Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Huh?" Lance turned to him, "don't you remember, Shiro? She's the daughter of Commander Holt! The two members of the Holt family gone with you to the Kerberos Mission! She has long hair wearing a purple dress when you left from earth!"

"Oh yeah! Now I remembered," Shiro said, "I remember that Matt was taking a picture with a girl that just look like him! I think I know how to get to her by asking her dad!"

"That's it?" Lance said.

"Yeah that's it!" Shiro added.

"Okay!" Lance said, "I'm going to bed!"

"Good night," other Lance said at Keith followed him.

The other Lance sees Shiro walking outside the house. Feeling suspicious, the other Lance followed him outside and saw Shiro looking at the stars in the dark sky, "hey! What's up!?"

"Nothing really," Shiro said, "just looking up that is all!"

"Bored right?"

"Not really but your counterpart and the other Keith from that other dimension. Even though this is our first time we've met in my life, yet they treated me as if they we my friends as well. Maybe the other me has let go about something that I didn't!"

"Why is that?"

"For a long time, I've always hated the Garrison but my parents forced me to go in because it would help me benefit in life," Shiro crossed his arms and stares back at the stars, "there is something that I know that the other me let go of. I just know what it is!"

"Maybe because you've helped me!"

"Huh?"

"You helped me all this time to get where I am Shiro!" other Lance said, "I didn't left my Keith yet. I hated the Garrison as well! I just want to do things my way and see space for him. That is my dream," other Lance started to laugh, "ha ha ha, I never would've guessed that the other me is much happy than I am. I guess this is our punishment of that alien technology called 'Voltron.' This is what is like when we don't have it!"

"Huh?" Shiro said, "I guess so that is true but why are we the ones where this Voltron doesn't exist."

Other Lance started to yawn, "oh wow, I am tired right now! You should better to go inside okay! My mother said not to do that at night especially when it is winter still!"

"Yeah, I'll be with inside soon!"

"see yah!"

Shiro thought about something before he went inside. He got up and walk away from the house until there way no way the three inside would hear them. He took out his phone and pressed a button on his contact's list and started calling. Suddenly a screen popped up and it was one of the Garrison officers, "hello Shiro, where have you been? You didn't signed in for today!?"

"I have something to say to you first before I leave," Shiro said, "there are alien lifeforms that want to come back home through that unfinished wormhole at the base!"

 **End Chapter**


End file.
